zaynfandomcom-20200213-history
Wayne Hector
Wayne Hector is a British songwriter who is best known for his work with pop artists such as Nicki Minaj, One Direction, The Wanted and Olly Murs. He also wrote seven of Westlife's number one singles, including "World of Our Own" and "Flying Without Wings". Personal life Hector was born in Hackney and grew up in Surrey. He lives in Surrey. Songwriting His first ever hit was Peter Andre's "Flava" which he co-wrote with Steve Mac . He is currently signed to BMG Chrysalis UK and holds multiple awards including a BRIT from 2010 for the JLS song "Beat Again". He has written/co-written around 32 international number 1 singles, 25 international multi-platinum albums and much more. He believes the secret to writing a hit song is "trying to find something that means a lot to the most people". When he was five, he heard the song “Annie’s Song” by John Denver and that's what inspired him to pursue a career in music. Other songwriters such as Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis, Burt Bacharach and Hal David, Baby Face, Rogers & Hammerstein also iunfluence him and his music. Some of his favorite albums include Songs In the Key of Life, Appetite for Destruction, Back To Black and his favourite song that he's written is "Flying Without Wings". He made the move from performing to songwriting and his first ever song was written with Steve Mac and was called "Forever" which he'd actually written when he was 16. Wayne and Steve have worked together ever since. Awards In 2003, Hector won a BMI Country Award and BMI London Award for his work on Trace Adkins' Help Me Understand. Hector won an ASCAP award in 2005 for his work on Rascal Flatts' Feels Like Today and The Pussycat Dolls' I Hate This Part. He also won at the 2010 Brit Awards for his work on JLS' Beat Again. Hector was recognized as one of the 2012 top 25 songwriters by ASCAP. He was nominated for an Ivor Novella songwriting award for Best Selling UK single for "All This Time". In 2013, Hector won BMI Awards for The Wanted's "Glad You Came" and Nicki Minaj's "Starships," which also won a BMI R&B/Hip-Hop Award for Song of the Year. In 2014, he received the BMI Pop Award for One Direction's "Best Song Ever". Influences Hector credits his musical tastes to his upbringing. His father favoured rock and R&B while his mother listened to country and classical music. His songwriting influences include Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis, Burt Bacharach, Hal Davis, Babyface and Rodgers and Hammerstein. Credits One Direction Up All Night * "Everything About You" — writing * "Same Mistakes" — writing Take Me Home * "Summer Love " — writing Midnight Memories * "Best Song Ever" — writing * "Little White Lies" — writing * "Why Don't We Go There" — writing Made in the A.M. * "End of the Day" — writing * "Temporary Fix" — writing * "A.M." — writing Category:Males Category:People Category:Songwriters